


Be Free and Fare Thou Well by Genarti

by Rhea314 (Rhea)



Category: king of shadows
Genre: Audio Format: Download, Audio Format: Streaming, Gen, Podfic, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes, podfic cover art welcome
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-03
Updated: 2019-04-03
Packaged: 2020-01-01 12:42:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18334664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhea/pseuds/Rhea314
Summary: Years later, Nat plays another role.





	Be Free and Fare Thou Well by Genarti

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on LJ prior to 2013

**Fic** : [Be Free and Fare Thou Well by Genarti](http://archiveofourown.org/works/34892/)  
**Length** : 0:27:04  
Click to stream, or right click to download: [Download link](http://rhea314.parakaproductions.com/reup/Reup2/Be%20Free%20and%20Fare%20Thou%20Well%20by%20Genarti.mp3)  


**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to paraka for file hosting!


End file.
